Joined Hearts
by violetchick4ever
Summary: Sequel to Golden love Hope you like :)
1. Chapter 1

Violet Chick back sequel to Golden Hearts hope you like it it will have multiple chapters, sorry for bad grammar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stand there shocked I slowly bring my hand to my lips, were he kissed me it was quick but I could feel every emotion he put in that sweet kiss_. How could that idiot be so stupid, I love him too _I thought. At first I thought it was just because he was cute, but then throughout the games he was so determined to beat Natsu. Even though he did kill his dragon parent, he is not someone I could look at as cruel. I knew I loved him for sure. "Lucy!" I turn around to see Team Natsu. "Ya Natsu" "Luce why are you crying?" I bring my hand to my eyes and feel that their wet I did not even, know that I was crying."No I'm fine." smiled to him "You're such a weirdo Luce" I ignore him I look up at the sky _when will I get to tell you I love you to Sting Eucliffe _I thought to myself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Update as soon as I can :)


	2. Chapter 2

Violet Chick I am so sorry I could not update had a lot of stuff to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

It has been 2 weeks since that day ,I finally worked up enough courage I am going to Saber Tooth's hometown I will find Sting and tell him he was an idiot to not think I could love someone like him. But first I am gonna have to find a way to get Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail won't find out or follow me._ I will find you Sting, when I do I will hold you and never let you go._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Bye you guys._


	3. Chapter 3

Here is a new chapter, From Violet Chick I Own **Nothing**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**

**Lucy P.O.V. Lucy's House**

"Lushy you gotta come.""I don't to feel good, you guys go without me." _ I wanna see Sting I can't go with you guys, I am planning to go to the Sabertooth, sorry Team Natsu "_Lucy we will wait to go on the mission." says Erza "No, you guys go it is, Gray your clothes" "ahhh were the hell is my clothes.""As I was saying you guys go ahead I insist it will make me happy" "Okay Lucy if it will make you happy." says Natsu "Come on you guys, let's go!" says Happy and they leave

**Rouge P.O.V. Rouge's House**

_Sting has not been himself since that mission he took by himself I am gonna go ask what's up. "Sting_, what's wrong you have been down since you took that mission." "Nothing" he says with a scowl "Something is up your not being ignorant something is wrong" "When I was heading home I saved that Heartfillia girl…Well I have never told you but I fell in love with her." _I was taken back Sting fell in love, a man I know that only uses girls_." Yah I know, I ended up kissing her, telling that I love her, and walking away." Once again my eyes widen "Is that all you did." "Yep" _oh Mavis, what have you done Sting?_ "Let's go shopping for food and some new things for the house." "Okay"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**

**Love my reviewers hope you review my chapter also tell me if you like it also message me. **** Luv Violet Chick**


	4. NOTE MUST READ

**Author's Note Sorry Guys please go on my page and vote on my poll. I am at 726 words on my Fairy Tail Story. I am starting on my next Chapter in Young Justice story. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME BECAUSE I AM BEAUTIFUL AND I DIDN'T UPFDATE (GOES HID BEHND GAJEEL AND ROUGE)**


	5. Chapter 5

New long chapter hope you like it, For FairyTaillovaX766

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Last chance for Salen" (I just made the name up) I jolted out of my seat "Shoot I am gonna be late."I run of the train _I've gotta find Sting and try to avoid other Sabertooth members unless I wanna die._ I ran to the nearest shop "ma'am may I have a long white dress with hearts on it."I ask the little old lady at front."Of course my dear and what about these cute white ceastiel belt, white combat boots, and whip." she says holding all four things up "yes how much" "For you darling 3000 jewels." "Thanks" I went to the changing room and put my keys on my belt and headed out the door. _I will definitely find you Sting no matter the obstacles. _I thought as I walk out to the market.

**Minerva P.O.V. **

_What is with Sting he acting so nice and not arrogant. I hope no bitch, took him away from me because Sting will be mine._

**Lucy P.O.V.**

I walk up to the edge of the market when suddenly I feel a overwhelming pain "ahhh" I scream out in pain I try to get up "Hahahah" I look up to see Minerva wearing a sinister smirk on her face "What are you doing here, ha it aint like you can answer, well anyway let us finish what I started at the games" "Ahhhhhhh" as she keep it casting spells on me _Someone please save me._

**Minerva P.O.V.**

_Ha, I wonder what that little fairy is doing her, well let me just kill her._

**Sting P.O.V**

_I feel something isn't right_ "Ahhhhhhh" I hear somebody scream _wait I know that scream LUCY! I got to find her. _I run as fast as I can, trying to track from where I hear the noise coming from. "STING!" I see Rouge running up to catch me "what's wrong" "Lucy is in trouble, we got to go find her." We start running we stop at an alley way at the end of the alley we see Minerva using her magic on a screaming Lucy. I run as fast as I could to catch her.

**Lucy P.O.V.**

"Ahhh" I scream as I feel myself fall. I feel someone catch me I look up to see Sting's face "I love you too Sting" I say before I let darkness overtake me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLinexBrea kxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

**Natsu P.O.V**

"I don't wanna go through Sabertooth's crummy town" I say "Natsu come on" says Erza we are standing at the front gate of Salen we just finished our mission "Flame Brain it is this or 4 day train trip" I shiver at the thought "okay" "Ahhhhhhh" I hear a scream _Wait Lucy! _"You guys I just heard Lucy she is in trouble" their eyes widen "Let's go now!" Erza ordered we start running _Lucy please be alright best friend._

**Gray P.O.V.**

_Lucy what trouble have you got yourself in now, please be alright little sister._

**Erza P.O.V.**

_Please be alright Lucy I will ask her to punch me for not protecting her, please be alright little Lucy._

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLinexxBrea kxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx**

**Sting P.O.V.**

I caught her just in time "What are you doing Sting" "Minerva I won't let you hurt her""Why she is just a Fairy" "Well she may be a fairy but I love her and she loves me" I say as tears leak out of my eyes.

**Minerva P.O.V.**

_WHAT he loves that stupid fairy more than me but how? "_Sting you can't love her, your suppose to love me""Why would I love someone who are so mean and controlling to everyone around her""Tsk well fine I hope the little Fairy dies then." I walk away.

**Rouge P.O.V.**

Lucy please be alright for Sting's stake."Sting let us take her to the hospital across town" He nods silently and we start running to the hospital.

**Lucy P.O.V **

I can barley open my I see Sting's face "Sting" I say weakly he looks down at me "Shhhh Lucy hold in there" I slowly nod and just lay in his arms.

**Sting P.O.V.**

_Thank Mavis at least I have some hope she still be alive, Lucy please don't leave me, I don't know what to do without you._ I kiss her head running as fast as I can to the hospital.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLinexB reakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx**

**Natsu P.O.V.**

"You guys her smell is coming from the other side of town." I say we see Minerva "What are you Fairies doing here" "Were looking for Lucy" says Erza she laughs "Well probably go check the hospital if she is not dead yet" our eyes widen Erza runs and grabs her by her shirt "If Lucy is dead I will personally punish you till the brink of death" she tosses her to the ground. "Let's go see Lucy"

**Gray P.O.V.**

_Please Lucy Please don't die_

**Erza P.O.V.**

_Please Lucy be alright_as a tear leaked out my eye.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLinexB reakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx**

**Sting P.O.V.**

"Sir the girl will be fine she should be discharged if she heals correctly in 6 days." I sigh in relief _Thank Mavis she's alright. "_Sting hear that she will be alright" "Yeah I hear it" I sit down and slowly drift to sleep.

**Rouge P.O.V.**

_Thank Mavis the girl is alright I really do not know what Sting would have done if the girl died Lucy Heartfillia I think you will bring Sting a little more light in his world and even mine _and as Sting I slowly drift to sleep.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLinexB reakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx**

**Natsu P.O.V.**

We arrived at the hospital we ran to the front desk "Ma'am is Lucy Heartfillia here" "Yes she" "Is she alright" "Yes she is, she should be discharged in 6 days" we let out a sigh "She is in room 106?"we head to her room. We open the door our eyes widen to see Rouge and Sting of Sabertooth sleeping in the room. I ran to punch them he jolted awake to cupping his jaw "What the hell!" which he also woke Rouge we got into to fighting stances "What the hell are you doing here " "We brought Lucy here" "Proably out of guilt" "N-n" "I don't care what you say we don't want to hear it" says Gray "You guys please don't hurt them" we saw Lucy with her eyes barley open "I love him" "**YOU WHAT!" **we yell.


	6. Please read

Hey you guys I can't update my stories because I don't have word document on my computer so I will try my best to get it updated soon! I am using notepad right now it sucks I have to steal my mom's computer before I can though. 


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm Back this will be the Last chapter and because I haven't updated in forever It will be very special, I am super sorry for bad grammar hope you guys like it ,and I don't own nothing**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**RECAP**

Natsu P.O.V.

We arrived at the hospital we ran to the front desk "Ma'am is Lucy Heartfillia here" "Yes she" "Is she alright" "Yes she is, she should be discharged in 6 days" we let out a sigh "She is in room 106?"we head to her room. We open the door our eyes widen to see Rouge and Sting of Sabertooth sleeping in the room. I ran to punch them he jolted awake to cupping his jaw "What the hell!" which he also woke Rouge we got into to fighting stances "What the hell are you doing here " "We brought Lucy here" "Probably out of guilt" "N-n" "I don't care what you say we don't want to hear it" says Gray "You guys please don't hurt them" we saw Lucy with her eyes barley open "I love him" "**YOU WHAT!**" we yell.

Chapter 6

**Lucy P.O.V.**

_It has been 5 days since I first time I woke up since the accident and told Team Natsu that I was in love with Sting. When that happened they just left the room they didn't even say a word after that Sting and Rouge left. I just hope they understand what I'm feeling Sting and Rouge visit so do all of the exceeds even, Happy. Erza and the rest of the team visit but they won't even say anything about my feelings for Sting. Well what's a girl to do?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XLineXBreakXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Erza's P.O.V.**_

"Everyone, I think we should except Sting, and let him and Lucy date if the love each other why should we hurt him but if he hurts Lucy we will **PUNISH** him." I say

"I guess but if he hurts Lucy I will burn him to a crisp" says Natsu

"Same as Flamehead if he hurts her I will make hime regret he was ever born" says Gray

"Aye"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LineXBreakXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**At Sting's and Rouge's House**

_**Sting P.O.V.**_

Tomorrow she gets discharged I finally get to hold my golden flower, I think

*knock knock* "Whose there" I say "Erza" I froze and look at Rouge he stares right back at me with big eyes "Coming" says Rouge as he gets up to get the door, he opens the door to show Team Natsu minus Lucy. "What are you guys doing here" I say in a shaky voice as Erza stares at me with an intense stare. "We came to say that we accept you being with Lucy" Erza says "But if you hurt her I will punish you severely" she adds "Yah you hurt Luce and I'll burn you to a crisp" says Salamander "Yeah your hurt her and every Fairy Tail member will want to kill you" says Gray

"I understand I would never hurt Lucy, I love her." I say

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX LineXBreakXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Next Day**

**Lucy P.O.V.**

I step out of the hospital and I am greeted by a blue a black and a pink and green fuzzballs. "LUSHY"

I smile "hey you guys are you here by yourselves" I say "Nope" "Hey Lucy" I turn around to see the Team and Sting and Rouge side by side "Sting" I Say as I run and hug him "Lucy" he say in a loving tone "Luce" I was suddenly grabbed from behind and spun around I turn to face Natsu and the Team smiling at me "we missed you Luce" Natsu says "Well I missed you guys too" I say "but we have one more matter to solve" "What's that?" asks Gray "You know I'm dating Sting" I say hesitantly "Yep" "And you guys alright about it?" I questioned "Yeah, as long as he loves you, we're fine with it." says Gray I walk over to Sting and give a kiss

"Well, when will you guys tell your guilds" says Gray

"Not ** to****day** maybe in a week or a month" I say "Okay but your gonna have to tell them" says Erza

"We know" both me and Sting say at the same time

"I'm starving let's go get something to eat" says Natsu

"You guys go ahead me and Sting will catch up" I say ,they follow Rogue to a restaurant I turn to

Sting and say "I love you Sting Eucliffe" "I love you Lucy Heartfillia" we kiss a long passionate kiss

_Well it will be interesting to see how our guilds will react , _I think to myself

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey you guys that is the last Chapter but if you want me to make one more story with the Guilds finding out I will do it ,but you guys got to Private message and comment if you want me to.**


End file.
